The present invention relates to a device for indicating that a vehicle is in distress or that its occupants need assistance, and is more particularly directed to a side window-mounted display assembly which locates a flag or the like substantially perpendicular to the window for clear viewing to oncoming and upcoming traffic.
In today's world of heavy highway travel, it is well known that automobiles may become disabled due to mechanical failure, lack of fuel, etc. which requires that the vehicle be correspondingly directed to a side portion of a highway. To permit such an incapacitated vehicle to remain on a side shoulder invites accidents or other damage. Furthermore, the driver of an automobile may become physically incapacitated and decide to remove the vehicle to an off-highway position. In both of the aforementioned situations, it may become desirable to display a visual message to oncoming and upcoming traffic to communicate a requirement for assistance.
Various devices have been proposed to indicate that a vehicle is in distress or that its occupants may be require help. For instance, flares may be employed around the front and rear of the vehicle to display a small controlled burn indicating distress or danger. However, it is readily apparent that flares have a limited time during which they can be used before becoming depleted of burning powder. Also, it is apparent that if a driver becomes incapacitated, it would be difficult for such a person to remove himself from the vehicle, strike the flares to initiate ignition and place them in appropriate warning positions. Of course, an individual can physically stand either in front of or behind the vehicle and through gesticulation indicate to passing motorists that the vehicle or its occupants are in distress. Such a method, however, invites potential injury to the individual as well as creating a dangerous condition to surrounding traffic.
Another method of distress signaling takes the form of using a placard disposed in either the front or rear as well as the side windows of an incapacitated automobile for indicating the need for assistance. However, it is readily apparent that if the placard is displayed in the rear window, traffic approaching from the front of the distressed vehicle will be unable to view same. Thus, it becomes necessary to carry two placards which may become somewhat cumbersome. In addition, if a placard is placed in a position adjacent the front or rear window, a passing motorist may be virtually unable to read the request for assistance because of the sun glaring off the window. The use of a placard on a sidw window would require a passing motorist to view same at the exact instant of parallel relationship between the vehicles. Such a condition would result in only chance awareness of the distressed vehicle.
The present invention contemplates the novel use of a visual message communicating a desire for assistance which is attached to an elongated rod extending outwardly from a vehicle side window substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The elongated rod is inserted through apertures in a generally U-shaped clip, the clip having depending side portions which are disposed on opposite sides of the side window. When the side window is substantially closed, an upper margin of the side window contacts the rod for frictional engagement therebetween, and a shoulder portion of the clip is pressed upwardly against the window rest to thereby secure the clip and rod structure substantially rigid. Because the visual message is displayed substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, the message will be readily seen by traffic approaching the front and rear of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is contemplated that the present invention will be constructed of a size to readily communicate a large, easily readable distress message.